


Playboy

by glitterprince (empyrealou)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Identity Porn, Multi, Secret Identity, Trans Character, Transphobia, but tbh thats for like superhero stories isnt it ctfu im sorry idk, i guess, idk how to tag this lmao, strip clubs, uhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empyrealou/pseuds/glitterprince
Summary: gabriel likes oli. he also likes bunny. this is a problem.





	Playboy

Gabriel has stared at the large, neon pink 'girls girls girls'light in front of _Playboy_ for around ten minutes. The bright lights are so embedded into his mind that he sees the hot pink imprint even when he blinks.

He wonder briefly if this is the right place, but then reassures himself that it has to be. Even though the cubed confines of the streets of Soho are full and alive with open sexuality, (whether it be kinky sex shops, or the bright six colours that seem to be strewn across every building to welcome people that are like Gabriel himself) this is the only strip club in the area that he knows of.

He takes a deep breath in the chilly January air, shoves his hands in his pockets and steps through the entrance. It's dark and musty as he steps in, but once he walks further into the club, low bass and the smell of human sweat hits him.

There are topless women that walk around aimlessly, and he manages to ignore every single one of them on the way to the bar. The bartender is a woman a little into her thirties, with brown hair that curls around her ears and cold eyes. He orders for a drink with cherries, and she places a tall cocktail glass containing red liquid and a cherry placed in the middle.

He sips at it, whilst scanning his eyes over the people at the club. The drink tastes far too sweet, barely alcoholic and definitely artificially cherry flavoured. He's so engrossed in his mission that he doesn't hear someone move next to him, and he jumps a little when he feels a hand touch his arm.

The next thing he hears is harsh laughter, and the hand around his forearm tightens. He looks to his right, and there's a young woman standing next to him. The first thing he notices is that she's blonde, and the next thing is that she's wearing a minidress.

"What's a boy like _you_ doing in a place like this?" She asks, in an almost whisper like tone. Her voice is smooth and sensual. He's about to ask what she means by a boy like him, but then decides that flirting around for a bit won't hurt.

"I should be asking you the same thing." He replies, and stares at the girl as he downs his drink. The girl only hums in response, looking down at his arm and curling her fingers around his bicep.

"We don't get many strong men like you in here," she drawls, and he watches as she licks her lips, "I'd love to see what these big arms could do."

Gabriel opens his mouth to say something equally suggestive back, but finds he isn't really attracted to her.

It's not that she isn't pretty. She's gorgeous, with long blonde hair and sharp cold blue eyes, with long legs attached to a body that is slim, but not very curvy in any way. It's not that he isn't attracted to women like her either- he had gone through many times when women like her were exactly what he needed, for a night of release and pleasure and wet parted skin around his lips, dripping and leaking down his chin, soft flesh engulfing his hard cock.

Times where he was desperately lonely, when his hands were just not enough, too rough and familiar. Where he would call numbers on lampposts disguised as massage parlours, moaning noises that he hoped would string together to form names that he had forgotten in five minutes.

Those times were long ago, when he was younger and more free, where he didn't care about outcomes or consequences.

She's blinking at him now, with her blue eyes that are so unwelcoming to him that she may as well be dead.

"Watch it, will you?" The voice of a man bellows loudly throughout the club. Gabriel thanks whoever it is for the distraction, and averts his gaze to focus on the far end of the club, where a man in maybe his fourties, is wiping his grey suit dry with a wad of napkins.

"God, you fucking useless tranny," the man says angrily, and the word is spat out so cruelly that Gabriel flinches, "can you do anything right?"

Gabriel only then notices who the man is addressing, a small person with a lace mask that covers most of their face, with bunny ears perking up from their brown hair. They're wearing a sheer bodysuit, with a white collar and fishnet tights. Gabriel realises it's a playboy bunny costume, except a lot more expensive looking.

Gabriel can't make out what they're saying, but from the shapes that their plump lips form, he assumes they're apologising.

The person is-- beautiful. Short and small, but with an hourglass body, thick thighs and an ass that puts every other person in the club to shame.

"Gorgeous, isn't he?" The woman next to him asks, and Gabriel only just remembers that she's still here.

"He?" Gabriel asks her, furrowing his brows.

"Yeah," the woman sighs, as if this is hard for her to explain, "you'd think he was a girl 'cause he's so small and has a nice body, - nicer than mine - but he's a boy. With a dick and balls and all, I've seen 'em."

She adds a wink at the end which Gabriel doesn't deem as necessary. He wants to tell her that having a certain body shape doesn't make you any less of a man, nor does having a dick or balls make you any more of one, but he thinks that should be left for another time.

He looks back to the boy, watches how he sits on another man's lap, crossing his legs primly.

"What's his name?" Gabriel asks, not taking his eyes off of him.

"Bunny," the woman answers, "nobody knows what his real name is or what he looks like, just that he's an amazing performer."

"Performer?" Gabriel asks, watching how the boy moves with grace as he walks.

"Oh, yeah," the woman says, moving a little closer to Gabriel, "he's a stripper. So am I."

Gabriel only answers with a non-committal hum, visualising the short boy wrapped around the pole, moving with fluid elegance.

Gabriel won't admit it, but he's attracted to boys like Bunny. Small, curvy boys with tanned skin and doe eyes and pouty lips, with sharp tongues and bratty attitudes. Boys that appear in his fantasies late at night when he only has his hands to give him release, images popping up in his mind when he's too aroused to stop himself from thinking about that kind of boy.

But, he won't admit that.

It's one in the morning when he's in a private room, fucking the blonde woman that he forgets the name of as soon as she says it, pretending that he's grabbing onto a different slope of hips, and pulling on short brown hair instead of long and ashy blonde, pretending that he's moaning 'oh' instead of the initial of someone else's name.

**Author's Note:**

> ok listen. there is a neon light somewhere in soho and its pink and was put up in the 70s and its outside a sex shop or some strip club i think idk i walked by it when i went there but i didnt pay attention to the actual thig it was outside of at the time
> 
> there are obviously more than one strip club in soho i think but it wldnt surprise me bc that pplace is like a sex hell but the only one i cld find was like called the windmill or smth idk but all the reviews are from old white men that complain about the fact that there are no english girls and theyre all romanian or russian with no curves ctfu so i made my own called playboy and its the most uncreative name ibn the world but whatever
> 
> uh the way i descrbie the blonde woman is,, bad i think idk i hate for my work to sound misogynistic in any way bc a lot of like straight mlm loving 14 yo girls are out there but im not a girl or straight so,, for me to say smth bad about the women characters here is worse than a teen girls internalised misogyny ygm so im sorry if it sounded bad but nobody will read this but still
> 
> thers nothing wrong w u if u have no curves i guess lmao,, thats jst not my type or gabriels type or any of the characters in heres type so sorry i guess
> 
> also i hate the word tr*nny but :/ i can reclaim the slur bc im trans but it still made me feel,,, like i was contemplating not even putting it in there bt i wanted to show how badly sex workers are treated n. im sorry basically


End file.
